How babies are made
by BnWhites
Summary: “Howarebabiesmade?”-“Polka dots.”-“Natsume no baka!”-“Oi, little girl. Come back."-“W-what do you want, you meanie?”-“I thought you wanted to know the answer, or do you just ask people questions and then walk away?” Will she find out or not?NxM Oneshot.


**How Babies are Made**

A one-shot

As a child Mikan was a very curious five-year old. She wanted to know everything there was to know; one day it was about the sun, the next a fox, and the next a swamp. Everything caught her attention. But today, it was babies. You see Mikan went to the hospital today to get her flu shot because winter would be here soon; about a week away; if you go by the calendar because now there is always the official day when fall goes and winter comes. Just like the first day of spring and summer and then back to fall. Mikan never doubted the calendar.

Mikan and her grandfather got in their car and went to the hospital after lunch. Her grandfather told her he had something special waiting there. Mikan wasn't a fan of shots so he lied to her. He used to tell her the truth but Mikan would run away and hide under her bed or in a closet. He had to do it the hard way.

"Grandpa, why do we have to go to the hospital?" Mikan asked innocently.

"Because the doctor has something special for you because you're so healthy!"

"Reeally? Is that true?"

"Yep, it is."

"Yay!"

Her grandfather chuckled. He thought his granddaughter the most adorable thing ever; no one could make him smile more than she could.

They arrived at the hospital and her grandpa ushered her in before she could get suspicious. They strode in, towards the receptions desk and were told to sit down and they would call her when it was her turn. While they waited, Mikan asked for her coloring book and crayons so that she could stay busy. She was coloring a pony purple when they were called in to see the doctor.

--

"How are you today Mikan?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"I'm really good today! My grandfather told me that I get a special surprise because I'm so healthy! Is that true?"

The doctor glanced at her grandfather and saw that he was shaking his up and down in a yes factor. Recognition swept through Dr. Cullen and he smiled secretively. "Yes, that is true but you have to close your eyes, okay?"

"Hai!" Mikan closed her eyes and held out her right hand, like he said.

"Okay I'm going to count to three and then you can open them. Do you understand?"

"Hai!"

Dr. Cullen pulled out a flu shot and got a wet cloth. He, then, went over to Mikan and pulled her sleeve up a little bit and wiped it across her upper arm. Mikan giggled a little bit at the sensation of it. Dr. Cullen smiled at her thinking 'how innocent and cute.'

"One." He threw the cloth away and made sure all the air was out of the shot before he injected it. Then he stuck it into her arm and began to slowly push the syringe down. She giggled again. 'If only you knew' he thought. "Two." It was almost done; just a couple more seconds. When all of the liquid was in he pulled it out and reached around to what the grandfather was holding out to him. Then with his right hand he threw the shot away. "Three."

Her eyes open and she saw a little teddy bear in his hand. She squealed and started jumping up and down. "Yay, you really meant it!" She said… very loudly.

"Of course I did!" He gave her a hurt look but quickly smiled after. Dropping the bear in her lap he sat back down in his chair and reached for a chart, her chart, to write down that Mikan 'got her shot'. Mikan got off of the little bench that the patient always sits on.

"Let's go, grandpa! School is starting soon right?" She looked at him expectantly.

"Yes, but what do you have to say to the doctor first?" She looked at him confused, so he pointed to the bear. She looked down and her eyes widened.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen!" She smiled at him and gave him a little bow.

"No, thank you, Mikan; for staying healthy." He smiled at her gently and she smiled back.

Grabbing her grandfather's hand, they walked back into the waiting room and up to the receptionist's desk. She smiled at him and handed him a piece of paper. She was going to ask him why the woman gave him the paper but she got distracted when another woman came out with a baby. It was so cute. But what was a baby doing in the hospital? Was he sick or hurt? He didn't look like he was. She turned back to her grandfather and opened her mouth to talk but he beat her to it. "Mikan, let's go. You don't want to be late, do you?"

No she didn't. Last time she was late jino-sensei got angry with her and she couldn't have her afternoon snack. She nodded her head 'no' very fast. "No way, grandpa! Let's go!"

They got back into their car and drove to the elementary school. When they were almost there, Mikan remember that she wanted to know why a baby was there. "Grandpa, why was a baby at the hospital?"

"Well it was born there."

"How?"

At this question her grandfather paused and looked down at her with an uneasy look. "Ano… um… well, Mikan that is a very good question. Ahaha… eto… oh look were at school! Time to go, Mikan."

"Yay, school! Bye, Grandpa!" She jumped out of the car and ran to the play ground because school hadn't started yet. She then remembered that she wanted to know how babies were made at the hospital! She turned around to tell her grandpa to wait, but her grandfather was already gone.

So she turned back around and made her way to Alice Elementary School… and then an idea hit her! Hotaru always knows everything! She would know how babies were made! She glanced around the playground and found Hotaru under a tree reading a book. "HOTARU!" she screamed but Hotaru didn't even glance from what she was doing, as Mikan ran full force at her. Once she got within regular talking distance of her she slowed down and bent over to catch her breath. "Hotaru, I have a question." The said girl looked up, once she knew she wasn't going to get glomped.

"What." It wasn't a question but a statement. This happened usually five times a day, when the 'baka' asked her something and using that extra stain on her voice to make her sound like she was asking a question, was not worth it.

She took a deep breath and said, "How are babies made?" Hotaru just looked at her. This was possibly the one thing that she didn't know, but she couldn't admit to the dummy that she didn't know. Thinking quickly she just said something else to draw her away from the answer.

"You really are a baka if you don't even know that answer. I can't believe I'm friends with you." She then got up and walked away as quickly as she could away, so as not to be asked any further questions on the subject.

"But Hotaru!" She just ignored Mikan and walked into the classroom. "How mean." Mikan mumbled. But instead she brightened up and bounced into the room after her.

"Good morning, everyone!"

"Good morning, Mikan!" called her friends. Glancing across the right side of the room, she saw Yuu, Nonoko, and Anna waving. She waved back at them eagerly. Then glancing across the left side of the room she saw Permy, Koko, Mochu, and Hotaru. She stuck her tongue out at Hotaru but Hotaru wasn't paying attention.

She huffed and walked to her seat. Mikan sat next to Natsume, but he wasn't in his seat. She sighed because he was always late or he just didn't come.

Halfway up the stairs to her seat she heard the door slide open and when she looked over it was Natsume and Ruka, his best friend. Squeals could be heard from all the girls and also the sound of a camera from Hotaru, who was taking pictures of Ruka to sell to fan girls.

"Good morning, Natsume-kun!" came the squeal of Permy. She was definitely the loudest one. Mikan was excited to see Natsume and Ruka actually in class.

"Good morning, Natsume-kun, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said with her usual bright smile.

"Good morning, Sakura-san." Ruka greets back. She turned expectantly toward Natsume, waiting for her 'Good morning' from him, but it never came. It never does. Everyday she hopes he'll answer but he… doesn't.

"Natsume!" She yells, but he just sits down, props his feet up and puts his manga on his face; completely ignoring her. "Natsume, you should at least great me back, you meanie!"

"Oi, shut up, you loud mouth little girl." He stated.

"You-you-you mon"-

"Good morning, class!" Narumi-sensei sings while twirling into class like he does everyday.

"Good morning, Narumi-sensei!" The class yells back, only a couple of people don't respond; Hotaru, Natsume, and Ruka.

"Today is going to be a study period since I am very busy! Have fun!" Cue his exit. This usually happens, even though they were in kindergarten. What were they supposed to study? The Alphabet? The students entertain themselves by trying to figure out what he could be doing, but they come up with a blank or something that wouldn't make sense.

Soon enough everyone splits up into their groups of friends. Mikan's group consists of Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Ruka, Natsume, and, of course, Hotaru. Sometimes Permy comes over but not very often. They usually break off into smaller groups. Nonoko and Yuu, who usually use this time _to study_, unlike everyone else; Koko and Anna, their activities consist of Koko tasting/devouring Anna's latest snack; and the foursome group, Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, and Mikan. Now, their activities vary, usually they read manga, take pictures, or whine. We all know who does each, but today Mikan was confused. She really wanted to know the answer to her question.

Where do babies come from?

Mikan glanced at her best friend, who most likely wouldn't answer the question. That only left Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Ruka, and Natsume. She shivered at the thought of asking Natsume. He would probably just ignore her, so that put it to four choices. Who to ask first…

'Hmm… Yuu is really smart! He'll definitely know!' Mikan thought. So she skipped over to where Yuu and Nonoko sat. "Yuu, can I ask you a question?" He turned to her and smiled gently at her. One of Yuu's favorite characteristics about Mikan was her curiosity.

"Of course, Mikan-chan."

"Yay!" She leaned in towards him and whispered her question. "_How are babies made?_" She looked at him excitedly, after all, her question was about to be answered. Mikan always felt better after she knew something, but she usually forgot it the next day.

Yuu looked puzzled for a second, repeating the question in his mind. He didn't know. His mommy never told him that. Looking back at Mikan, he felt bad. She looked so happy that she might find the answer. He didn't want to disappoint her, so he thought about it again, and again, and again. Still he could find no answer that could possibly work. He also wanted to know the answer.

Maybe knowing why Mikan was curious about the matter would lead him to an answer. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I just do. I even asked Hotaru and she didn't know! It must be a very difficult question." Mikan frowned. Maybe Yuu didn't know.

"Well," he started. Mikan looked up her smile back on her face, "where did this question come from?"

"Um… well you see, Yuu, I was at the doctor's and there I saw a baby with a woman, but the baby didn't look sick or unhealthy so I wondered why it was at the doctor's. My grandpa said it was because he was born there, but he wouldn't say how when I asked him. So I wanted to know how babies are made."

"Oh, well, Mikan, I don't really know. I'm sorry." He sighed. Now he wanted to know how babies were made. He looked back up at Mikan and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Its okay, Yuu. Maybe Nonoko knows." They both turned to Nonoko, who was innocently doing her work. Little did she know that she would be asked a very important question.

"NONOKO!" Mikan shouted. Said girl jumped out of her desk and landed on the floor. Her papers she was working on floated up in the air before landing on the ground also.

"Itai!" Nonoko whined. She opened her eyes to look at whoever called her but everything looked gray. She wondered if the lights were turned off but then something took away the gray and she was now staring at Mikan. She slightly jumped again. "Oh, Mikan, it was you." She saw Mikan holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"Hehe, Nonoko, you had this paper on your head, silly!" Nonoko relaxed; it was just paper that obscured her view. "Sorry about scaring you!"

"It's alright. Did you need something, Mikan-chan?"

"Hai, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

And again Mikan whispered her question, "_How are babies made?_"

Nonoko thought the question over, just like Yuu had, but also like Yuu had, she came up with no answer. Her mommy and daddy never told her how babies were made either. "I'm sorry, Mikan. I don't know the answer to that."

Mikan and Yuu sighed. Now in totally there were three curious five-year olds. Hotaru was never curious about anything because she _always_ knew the answer to everything. She just wouldn't tell other people. (Hehe.)

"Okay, thanks for trying, Nonoko and Yuu."

"Of course, Mikan-chan." Yuu answered. Though, inside he was dying to know the answer.

"Bye, bye, guys. I'm going to go see if Permy knows." Mikan stated. She was all happy know even though she hasn't found an answer.

"Okay, if you find the answer, will you come tell us too? I'm also a little curious now."

"Okay!"

"See you later!" Yuu yelled back.

Mikan skipped over to Permy. "Hey, Permy!"

"Sakura, don't call me that!" Mikan frowned but then brightened back up again.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

Sumire rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Okay," Mikan whispered her question in Sumire's ear, "_How are babies made?_"

Sumire looked at Mikan for a second, contemplating on the answer. 'Babies, babies, babies… how were they made?'

Sumire looked away and then glanced back at Mikan and then her gaze turned to look in Natsume's direction. She smirked. Natsume would totally fall in love with her if she was smart and made Mikan look bad. She cleared her throat very loudly and began to rant.

"Sakura, that's pathetic that you would ask me such a question! It's so stupid! Why would you want to know _that?_ Ugh, go ask someone else; I don't have time to waste on explaining something you won't even understand."

Sumire secretly took a peek in Natsume's direction again to see if he was impressed. She frowned at the reaction she got, or for the lack of reaction she got. Natsume was still motionless, seeming to be dead underneath his manga.

Meanwhile, Mikan just slowly walked backwards, away from Permy before she started another speech. When she was out of safe listening distance, she sighed. Today was getting more and more hectic. Sumire didn't even know the answer to her beloved question.

It was around two thirty now and in fifteen minutes was snack time. So instead Mikan went to vent to Hotaru until then.

"Hotaru, I'm sad!"

"Why does that concern me."

"Because it does! I asked Yuu and Nonoko. Neither of them knew! I _so _thought that they would know but they didn't!"

"Well obviously they wouldn't know."

"Huh? Why wouldn't they know?"

"Because I don't." Mikan sweat dropped.

"What's going on guys?" Ruka asked.

Mikan turned to him and smiled. Maybe Ruka could solve the mystery! "Well you see, Ruka-pyon, I've had this question and I asked Yuu, Nonoko, Permy, and Hotaru but none of them know the answer. Well at least they won't tell me." Mikan gave an exaggerated sigh at the end. Well, Mikan was always over dramatic, but that's beside the point.

"Well maybe I know the answer."

"Okay, how"-

"Snack time! " Narumi sang as he burst into the room. Mikan completely lost her train of thought and started bouncing up and down.

"Yay!"

So all of the students rushed over to Narumi and got in line for their snacks; each repeating a 'thank you Narumi-sensei' and then rushing off to sit with their friends.

Mikan and her friends sat around in a circle. She sat next to Ruka and Hotaru. On the other side of Ruka sat Natsume, then Koko, then Mochu, then Yuu, then Nonoko, then Anna, and then back to Hotaru. They started talking to each other about what they were doing before snack time and how it was so amazing! Toddlers, always over dramatic.

Ruka turned to Mikan and asked her what she was going to ask him before they were interrupted.

"Oh yeah!"

"So?"

She leaned in and told him her million dollar question; then leaned out waiting for his reply. She saw the confused look on his face and outwardly groaned. He didn't know either, did he? But still, she waited for him; maybe he was just wondering why she wanted to know. "I'm sorry; Sakura-san, but I don't know the answer to your question."

"Oh okay, thanks anyway, Ruka-pyon." He was frustrated with himself for not being about to answer that question. Mikan didn't look happy; she looked so upset. He felt bad about letting her down.

"I really am sorry, Sakura-san." He apologized again.

Mikan smiled. "It's alright! I know I'm gonna find out the answer!" Mikan pulled her hand into a fist and punched the air above her head; a look of determination etched across her face.

"I know you will. Tell me when you find out, okay?"

After snack time, it was recess; where they got to play on the playground and horse around. Mikan, Anna, and Nonoko ran for the swings while Natsume and Ruka went to the Sakura tree. Hotaru went under her tree near the swing set, and Mochu and Koko went a little ways away to kick a ball around.

Mikan and her two friends were laughing at nothing in particular when Mikan remember her question. She hadn't asked Anna, Koko, or Mochu yet. She glanced at Anna and decided right now would be an okay time. "Hey, Anna, can I ask you something?"

Anna turned away from Nonoko and glanced at Mikan. "Sure."

"Okay," and then in a lower voice asked, "_How are babies made?_"

Anna looked at Mikan for a second and then looked up at the sky, as if the answer would fall on her. She kept pumping her legs and then looked back at Mikan and shrugged. "Don't know. Sorry, Mikan-chan."

"Okay." Mikan leaned back, so that her body was about parallel with the ground and then jumped off the swing.

"Hey, Mikan, Where you going?" Nonoko asked. Mikan looked back at her and quickly shouted that she was going to go ask Koko and Mochu her question.

Mikan turned back around and dashed to the field the boys were playing in. "Hey, guys, I got a question for you!" She hollered at them.

They turned to look at her and then back at each other before shrugging and giving their full attention, which wasn't much, to Mikan. "Okay!" They answered back at the same time. Mikan jogged the rest of the way to them and then panted out her question.

"How are babies made?" She asked.

They both looked at her and then back at each other. They put their heads together, because two is better than one, and whispered to each other. "_Do you know?_" Mochu whispered.

"_Nuh-uh, you?_" Koko whispered back. Mochu shook his head back and forth in a 'no' way.

"_Crap, now we're gonna look like idiots!_" Koko whispered

"_You already are one._" Mochu respond

"_You're one to talk! I don't see you answering it." _And that's when they both decided to shut up before embarrassing thems selves even more.

They turned back to her and announced proudly that neither of them knew. Grinning, they turned back to their game and Koko kicked the ball to Mochu.

Mikan was utterly depressed. No one knew. She asked all of her friends and none of them knew or would tell her. She glanced around, as if looking for the answer but instead found something so much better. Natsume! He would know and even though she was hesitant, Mikan walked over to the sakura tree.

She coughed nervously. "Ano… Natsume?" He didn't answer. She bent down and poked his arm. "Hey, Natsume!" He still didn't answer. She was getting a little upset at being ignored so she lifted his manga up off his face. He was now glaring at her.

_Gulp._

"I wanted to ask you somtin'." She said, now fully withdrawing the manga from his face and started sitting down. She laid the manga next to him, took a deep breath and spat her question out at him in such a hurry, it was a surprise he even understood it. "_Howarebabiesmade?_" She looked at him anxiously. Would he turn her down or would he tell her he didn't know? Or, perhaps he did know and he would answer her question!

"Polka dots." He stated. She blushed.

"Natsume no baka!" She yelled and began to walk away with a very loud 'humph'.

"Oi, little girl." He drawled out. She turned back around hesitantly, thinking he was going to insult her again; but instead he waved her back over. "Come back." Again, she hesitantly walked towards him.

"W-what do you want, you meanie?"

"I thought you wanted to know the answer, or do you just ask people questions and then walk away?" He saw the frown that marred her features and he didn't like it, not one bit, and Natsume is not someone who puts up with something he doesn't like for very long.

So, while she was walking away he came up with an answer for her; it might be wrong but she wouldn't know the difference.

"I do. Do you know?" Just like that, she was all smiles now.

"How bad do you want to know?" He smirked; another plan formed in his five-year old mind. Why should he have to tell her something and get nothing in return? Now, he didn't like that, _not one bit._

"Weally bad!" Mikan leaned on her hands so that she was closer to Natsume. This moment was crucial! She didn't want to miss anything!

Natsume rolled his eyes at her pronunciation of the word 'really'. "Fine, I want you to do something for me in return. It's only fair." And this is when Natsume sat himself upright so that their faces were even closer together.

"Kiss me." He stated.

She looked at him a moment and then blushed. She backed up a little bit, but before she could get far away from him he tugged on her uniform collar so that their foreheads were leaning on each other. Mikan's blush increased and she looked like a strawberry, she was so red. "Bu-bu"-

"Don't you want to know?" He asked. His voice sounded so inviting that Mikan, being the five-year old innocent child she was, could not think of any reason not to. It was nothing special she kissed her grandfather all the time.

"Okay, only if you promise; pinky promise!" She said. Natsume rolled his eyes and locked their pinkies together.

"Happy?"

"Yep!"

Mikan leaned in a little bit closer so that their breaths mingled with each other, but paused to look into Natsume's eyes one more time. Inhaling, she closed her eyes and slowly leaned forward until she could feel the warmth from his lips on hers before pausing again. She wasn't sure. Natsume sighed internally. How long was this going to take he wanted his kiss right now and this stupid little polka dot panty wearing girl was _pausing_ unnecessarily. So instead of waiting, like a good little boy, he leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

Mikan jerked back, but a hand stopped her from going any father back and pushed her forward again. She was blushing several different shades of red at the same time. She didn't think he meant for it to last so long!

Finally, Natsume pulled back and smirked at her flustered state. _He _did that. Mikan sat back down next to him, still in her haze at what had just happened. "Machines." Mikan jerked out of her haze.

"Huh?"

Natsume sighed internally. Was he going to have to explain to her why she even came over here? "Ma-chin-es- Babies are made by machines." Mikan looked at him disbelieving but then decided that it was an okay answer. She saw lots of machines in the doctor's office.

"Thank you so much, Natsume-kun!" Mikan squealed! "I have to go tell everyone else, bye!"

"Oi."

Mikan turned back around. "Yeah, Natsume-kun?"

"Next time you have a question… come to me, okay?" He stared at her waiting for a reaction; no more like waiting for the reaction he _wanted_ to see.

Mikan smiled. "Hai!"

And so, Mikan ran off to tell all her friends what she had learned. Proudly boasting, that she had found the answer.

So when their parents asked them what they had learned that day, they all told them how babies were made… Lord knows what Koko told his mother and father.

--

**Hey guys,**

**Well this is my first Gakuen alice fan fic! Tell me how it was? The characters weren't too OOC? I know Natsume talked a little bit more than usually but yeah! I thought it was cute! Maybe, maybe not? Tell me!**

**Love ya,**

**Brittney**


End file.
